A New Chapter
by SecretofRavenclaw
Summary: Ron and Hermione are getting married. Just a cute little one-shot
**A New Chapter**

 **Author's Note:** This is my first story not written for the QLFC and it is a Romione fanfiction. This is a one-shot.

Light balls of light glittered around me, lighting my way down the aisle. Arthur Weasley stood at my arm as he was just like a father to me. Since my parents memories were still gone practically the entire crowd at my wedding was part of the Weasley family or their friends. I heard the music beginning to play and the doors opened. " Good luck Hermione!" spoke Mr Weasley just before we began walking. Many replies came to my head but the sight before me was so breathtaking that I couldn't speak. White and red flowers decorated the aisle and a huge arch appeared at the end. I saw Ginny and Luna waiting at the end, dressed in the pale red dresses I had picked out. Harry, Seamus and Neville stood opposite smiling at me as they saw me approaching. I scanned the entire room before my eyes settled on the man that I had come here to see, the man that I was here to marry- Ron.

As we approached the end Mr Weasley let go of my arm before placing my hand on Ron's. He helped me up the few steps that led to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the man who was going to marry us. At the same time we turned around to look at him as everyone else took their seats. Once he could see everyone was seated the ceremony began.

The closer it came to my time to speak, the more nervous I got. If found that I couldn't remember any of my vows and instead of trying to think of some, I was playing different scenarios in my head. There were several different types; as in I ran away from the wedding, I make up the vows or I just remain silent. I was also waiting for something else to go wrong. Before I knew it, I had to speak. Ron flashed me one of his charming smiles before staring at me, waiting to see what I would say. Almost without my consent I began to speak but what I said seemed foreign to me. " Ron Weasley the day I met you was one of the scariest of my life. I had no idea who you were and to be honest I thought you were horrible. You had no manners and seemed not to care about other people. 10 years later and my opinion of you is completely different. You are one of the bravest men I know and your loyalty is unwavering. Although you still have problems, just like anyone else, I wouldn't wish you to be any different as you are the man I feel in love with. I know that I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone but you, as you always make me feel special and loved. You are kind generous and helpful and to everyone else you might not be the main hero, but to me you are the champion. No offence Harry. I love you Ron Weasley and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter what."

As soon as I had finished speaking I looked around. Luna and Ginny were both crying, as were Molly, Fleur, Padma, Pavarti and Angelina. All three of the best men had tears in there eyes, along with Arthur and Charlie. Even Ron looked quite emotional. I turned back to him and waited for him to speak.

"When we first met I thought that you were a know-it-all. You had no friends and you were very clinging, no offence. I didn't realise who you really were until later on that year. I saw that you were sorted into Gryffindor as you have bravery and loyalty along with intelligence. From that moment I viewed you as a friend until the Yule ball in fourth year. You were stunning and I knew from that moment that I felt something special for you and I hoped that one day you would feel the same. The only person I ever told about liking you was Fred. He was the one to push me towards you and I didn't straight away. Maybe if I had things would have been different but thank you to Fred as he inspired me to pursue my dream of being with you. In our sixth year hope had been given to me as we seemed to be becoming closer until the whole war happened and we were forced to run. We had no time for romance but my love for you kept me going even when we split up, even though that was my fault. While at the battle and we kissed it was the best moment for me. I felt our connection finally coming together and I knew from that moment that someday I would marry you. You may not have realised but when I proposed to you I was so scared. You were my entire world and I was petrified that you would reject me. But you didn't, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Hermione Granger I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You are everything to me. You are perfect in everyway. I love every bit about you and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

He stared forwards into my eyes as they filled up with tears. They started down my cheeks as his eyes weld up. From my side I heard Kingsley speak; "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Both of us leaned over and our lips connected. Sparks flew as we had our first kiss as a married couple. Suddenly my feet were swept out from underneath me and I was cradled up to Ron's chest. He smiled down at me as he strolled forwards. He treated me as though I was as light as a feather although I knew that I must be having some effect on him. After we had got past the cheering crowd we were harassed by the papers. Questions flew from every directions and I stood marginally bewildered. It seemed impossible that the calm atmosphere of my wedding could be so quickly killed by the masses of people outside. As if by magic Harry appeared at my side and directed the attention from me. Ron led me to the car which was waiting and as we stepped inside Harry waved. I waved back before I disappeared from view.

Ron climbed in after me and, as he closed the door, the peace was restored. The chauffeurs started driving and me and Ron turned to stare at each other. Together we leaned into each other and began kissing. All I could think was that this was a start of a new chapter for me. A chapter where I was no longer alone. A chapter where I was sharing my burden. A chapter where I was with the one I loved.


End file.
